That's What Big Brothers Do
by Micaiah
Summary: Weechester. Sam's first week of school and the boys run into some trouble.


**I wrote a drabble last week called Take Care of Your Brother and the seed it planted wouldn't die so this is the result. The drabble was John's POV. This is Dean's.**

**Weechester. Sam's first week of school.**

* * *

Dean waited for his little brother by the playground. He leaned against the fence that surrounded the schoolyard and tried to look cool, while at the same time pushing down the constant fear he felt for Sam. Dean had been the new kid in more schools than he could count but this was Sam's very first week of school. Not only was Sammy the new kid but he was the new, little kid. Dean knew how that sometimes worked out and every second Sam was separated from him caused him more anxiety than he would have been willing to admit.

Three days ago they had started school here. For Dean it was just another day in the life of being John Winchester's kid. New school, new teachers, new classmates…..by the time he started to get used to everything, they'd move somewhere else and it would start all over again. For Sam, the first day of school had been like some sort of paradise. Sam had always been into books more than Dean so it had been no surprise when he came home after the first day and announced he was going to read every book in the library. The second day Sam had made a friend, something Dean rarely did, so Dean was curious to see what this third day had brought upon his little brother.

Dean saw Sam approaching, trotting across the school grounds as fast as his short legs would carry him. Dean immediately became alert because Sam was never in that big of a hurry to leave school. Two older boys were following closely behind his little brother. Dean started walking toward them, shortening the distance between him and Sam.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"Nothing." Sam didn't even slow down. He walked past Dean, trusting his brother to follow.

Dean scurried to keep up. "Hey, slow down! Were those guys bothering you?"

Sam didn't answer but glanced furtively behind him.

"Sammy, what did they do?"

"Nothing, Dean. Can we go?" Sam tugged at his brother's shirt sleeve.

"HEY, WHITE TRASH! IS THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

Dean stopped in his tracks.

"Dean, no." Sam's eyes were full of fear.

Dean slowly turned around. Both boys loomed over him, at least two years older and half an inch taller.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked the little piece of white trash if you-"

The boy who seemed to be the mouthpiece of the two never finished his sentence. Dean popped him in the nose and grinned in satisfaction as blood began to pour down his face.

"Kick his ass, Eddie!"

Dean smirked at the other boy. "Yeah, Eddie, kick my ass."

Dean knew they should be turning tail right about now but these boys had messed with his little brother. They weren't getting off that easy.

Eddie seemed as if he didn't know what to do which wasn't surprising to Dean. Most bullies never actually had to fight. They won their wars with intimidation. Dean Winchester wasn't that easily intimidated. There were real monsters out there. These guys were just bullies.

"Dean, look out!"

Sam's warning came a bit too late as the other boy's nose had stopped bleeding enough for him to get back into the fight and Dean caught a fist to the side of his head. He staggered backwards and looked for his brother. Maybe now would be a good time to run after all.

Eddie had finally realized this was a fight and threw a punch of his own. Dean fell to one knee but was back up before anyone could hit him again.

"Thanks for finally jumping in," the other boy said to Eddie.

"I didn't know we were really going to fight him, Jeff."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Why do I hang out with you?"

Eddie shrugged.

Dean felt Sam standing close behind him and reached for his hand.

"Aw, look. Ain't that sweet?" Jeff grinned, his nose still dripping blood.

"You really need to shut your face." Dean could feel Sam trembling and he squeezed his hand.

"Why don't you make me?"

Jeff threw another punch to Dean's head and after that Dean wasn't sure what happened. He knew he got in a couple of good punches before they had him on the ground, kicking him in the ribs. He could hear Sammy screaming and then the screams changed. Through the sweat and blood running in his eyes, he could see Sam's mouth clamped on Jeff's arm. Sam was biting for all he was worth and hanging on to Jeff's legs with both arms. Jeff was trying to run but only ended up toppling to the ground, cursing and crying. A couple of adults showed up and the whole thing was over.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam grasped his brother's face in his small hands, eyes full of concern.

"I'm okay, Sammy. You?" The sight of Jeff's blood smeared on Sam's mouth gave Dean a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to wipe it off with his shirtsleeve.

Sam rubbed his own hand across his mouth. "Is it bad if I puke?"

Dean shook his head but Sam only held his stomach for a minute and the urge seemed to pass. A woman approached them and Dean recognized her as one of the teachers from school.

"You boys need to come with me. We'll call your parents."

"We only have a daddy," said Sam sweetly.

Dean could see the woman melt under the influence of Sam's puppy dog eyes. He'd been a victim of it himself too many times. Sam was always going to be able to bend people to his will with that innocent face of his.

The woman reached out and took Sam's hand. "Well, come on then. We'll call your daddy."

* * *

Sam and Dean were waiting outside the principal's office when John showed up. He didn't look very happy and Dean wondered what hunt they had interrupted. When Sam saw his father his face immediately broke into a grin. Dean jabbed him in the side with his elbow and Sam frowned. Sam was going to have to learn to look sorry even if he wasn't. And Dean knew his little brother wasn't any sorrier about biting that boy than Dean was about punching either one of them. John had taught them to take care of each other and that's exactly what they had done.

John stared at them grimly. "What happened, boys?"

Dean shrugged. "Couple of guys made fun of Sam, called him white trash, so I punched 'em."

"You fought two boys?" John raised an eyebrow and Dean wondered if he was impressed.

Dean shrugged again. "Sam helped."

"What?" John sounded as though he didn't believe it.

"Sammy jumped on one guy and bit his arm."

Dean almost laughed when he remembered the sight of Jeff trying to shake off his brother but he managed to keep a straight face. Dean glanced over at Sam who was gazing up at their father with the most serious expression he'd ever seen. John tried to hide a grin but Dean saw it and relaxed. They weren't in trouble, not if their Dad was smiling.

"Come on, let's get out of here." John motioned for them to follow him.

"Daddy, are you mad?" Sam asked.

Dean groaned. When would his brother ever learn to just let things go?

John stopped and looked down at his youngest son. "Why did you bite the boy, Sammy?"

"He hurt Dean. "

"So, you were protecting your brother, same as he was protecting you?"

Sam nodded.

"How could I ever be mad at that, Sammy?"

Sam grinned and looked proudly at Dean. "I protected you, Dean!"

"Yeah, you did, kiddo." Dean ruffled his brother's hair. "Thanks."

"You protected me, too."

"That's what big brothers do."

Sam threw his arms around Dean in a quick hug and then ran toward the waiting Impala, leaving Dean alone with his father.

John reached out and touched Dean's bruised face. "Does that hurt much?"

"No, sir. I'm okay."

"You did good today, Dean. You both did."

Dean wasn't sure what to say. He rarely heard this kind of praise from his father.

"Thank you, sir."

"I worry about you boys when I'm not around but I think today shows that I don't have to. You really do have each other's backs."

Dean squirmed uncomfortably. "I'd never let anything happen to Sammy, Dad."

"I know you won't, Dean. It's what I'm counting on."

From inside the car Sam yelled, "Daddy, can we get some ice cream?"

John laughed. "Looks like it's ice cream for supper tonight."

John gave him a pat on the back as Dean climbed into the backseat of the Impala with Sam. Sam grinned at him and Dean smiled. He would never let anything happen to Sammy. Not ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome!**


End file.
